


Ошибка прошлого

by Elina_Mew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina_Mew/pseuds/Elina_Mew
Summary: Глубокая ночь. Все вокруг сладко спят, укутавшись в одеяла или обняв вторую половинку, просматривая самые разные сны. У каждого свои сны, имеющие особые отличия, что и делают их индивидуальными. Иногда всё может повториться, но обычно такое редко когда бывает, да и монстры и люди этого практически не замечают. Вот только у одного скелета эти самые «повторы» длятся уже как двенадцать лет, и каждую ночь ему снится один и тот же кошмар из прошлого.





	Ошибка прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5729229  
> Всё оставлено без изменений.

      Глубокая ночь. Все вокруг сладко спят, укутавшись в одеяла или обняв вторую половинку, просматривая самые разные сны. Кто-то видит пони, цветы и радугу, кто-то во сне поедает оставшиеся запасы конфет, кто-то встречается с любовью всей своей жизни. У каждого свои сны, имеющие особые отличия, что и делают их индивидуальными. Иногда всё может повториться, но обычно такое редко когда бывает, да и монстры и люди этого практически не замечают. Вот только у одного скелета эти самые «повторы» длятся уже как двенадцать лет, и каждую ночь ему снится один и тот же кошмар из прошлого.  
  
  
      Та же битва, те же язвительные слова, заставляющие внутри всё сжиматься и проливать слёзы, эта же невыносимая боль. В очередной раз Инк подорвался с кровати, жадно заглатывая воздух. С округлых скул по солёным дорожкам скатывались радужные слёзы, что текли не переставая. Снова сон окончился ужасно, изменить концовку невозможно, всё равно всё сведётся к ужасному исходу и бесконечному потоку слёз.  
  
      Уже привычно утерев руками слёзы, Чернильный взглянул на рядом лежащего Дрима, что этой ночью крепко спал и даже не проснулся от внезапного пробуждения мужа. Инк не чувствовал к нему абсолютно ничего. Страсть давно угасла, ещё во времена событий из того самого сна, что по ночам не давал спокойно спать. Он так и не смог по-настоящему полюбить, и не сможет больше никогда. Потеря дорогого ему скелета сыграла с ним в злую шутку, напрочь лишив всяких чувств, оставив лишь грусть и тоску. Все до сих пор считают его счастливым и радостным, да и как тут не радоваться, когда у тебя есть и муж и сын, что создают уют, гармонию и радость дома. Однако всё это лишь маска, которую приходится надевать на людях, дабы те не задавали лишних вопросов.  
  
      Инк сел на край кровати, опустив ноги на пол и закрыв лицо руками. Из головы всё ещё не выходили события того сна, даже краткосрочная память не спасала в данной ситуации. Совесть медленно, но верно донимала его, дёргая за нужные ниточки, чтобы мгновенно вызвать слёзы и немой крик.  
  
      «За все эти годы я так и не побывал у тебя, — то же самое утверждение, которое он мысленно говорит себе каждый день, независимо от времени суток. — Нет, я не могу так больше. Я обязан навестить тебя, что бы мне ни сказал Дрим после этого». В последний раз кинув усталый взгляд на сопящего мечтателя, Инк поднялся и вышел из их общей спальни, направляясь в сторону своего кабинета, проходя также мимо комнаты Палетта, из которой доносился еле слышный храп. Только он приоткрыл дверь, как на глазницы сразу попалась родная кисть, которой однажды согрешил, и, не теряя ни минуты, переместился в нужную ему вселенную.  
  


*******

  
  
      Инк — скелет, создавший множество альтернативных вселенных, и их же защитник. Долгое время он сражался против Эррора, что хотел уничтожить все АВ и после себя самого, оставив лишь единственный оригинал. Они были врагами слишком долго, и, в конце концов, смогли заключить перемирие, а уже после союз, в котором Ошибка обязывался измениться в лучшую сторону. Данные события стали огромным прорывом в битве с Найтмером, что постепенно терял своих приспешников.  
  
      Встав на светлую сторону, Эррор пытался относиться к окружающим как можно добрее и не язвил при каждом удобном случае. Его наставником стал бывший враг, что с радостью взял на себя эту роль и показывал всё прелести созданных им миров. Некоторые вселенные нравились Ошибке, некоторые нет — это вполне нормально, и каждый сталкивается с этим в определённой ситуации, однако важной его ролью была защита этих самых миров от Кошмара, что грезил по ним и захватывал всё больше территорий, несмотря на все трудности. У экс-злодея всё получалось вполне неплохо, задача для него оказалась вполне простой, что не могло не радовать наставника.  
  
      В свободное время скелеты иногда отшивались вместе в Outertale. Если быть точнее, то там обычно находился Эррор, а Инк просто составлял компанию на досуге. Разговоры были совершенно разные: от обсуждения звёзд до взаимных подколок, от которых они никак не могли отказаться. Всё чаще Чернильница прикасался к другу, тот с каждым разом реагировал спокойнее на подобные выходки, но даже спустя время дрожь от прикосновений не проходила, да и приносила она совершенно другие ощущения, чем прежде. Инк прекрасно знал об этом и частенько пользовался, подшучивал, вгоняя в краску и наблюдая за реакцией. Странным это не казалось, уже тогда скелет понимал, что является объектом, прикосновения которого Эррор не только может переносить, но даже немного обожает. Не трудно было догадаться по пожелтевшему от смущения черепу.  
  
      Однако не всё так радужно было, как могло бы казаться. В то время, как Инка восхваляли за обезвреживание врага и переманивание того на добрую сторону, Эррор постоянно становился объектом насмешек. Вокруг него постоянно собирались сплетни, кто-то даже издевался над тем, кто не может в данной ситуации дать отпор, не жертвуя своей репутацией и отношениями с единственным другом. Всё чаще за защиту альтернативных миров хвалили Чернильницу, который даже не принимал особого участия, Ошибку же эта слава обходила стороной. С каждым днём он всё сильнее терялся в тени друга, который ничего не знал и не замечал.  
  
      Но не всё было бы так печально, если бы их ежедневные встречи не перестали быть таковыми. Внимание Инка постепенно забирали его друзья, на Эррора же его практически не хватало. Постепенно одиночество вновь становилось невыносимым, нервы практически не выдерживали, и хотелось сорваться, и начать уничтожать вселенные, но обещание есть обещание. С каждым днём его взгляд становился всё тоскливее, и, бесспорно, изменения в нём все замечали, вот только никто не подходил, не пытался узнать, что случилось, и хоть как-то помочь. Всем было плевать на Ошибку, который постепенно тонул во тьме, все больно переживали за своих любимчиков, о которых шли отнюдь не радостные для скелета слухи.  
  
 ****

***

****  
  
В домашней одежде, с огромной кистью в руках и мелочью в кармане Инк шёл по тропе, по обеим сторонам от которой на поле росло множество полевых цветов. Он не помнил точного названия вселенной, в которую попал, да и это не было особо важно, сейчас он пришёл не для того, чтобы устроить себе экзамен по АВ, у него была совершенно иная цель. В голове крутились события прошлого, что тягучей болью отдавались от груди. Совершенно не хотелось вспоминать те ужасные времена, которые даже спустя такой большой промежуток времени не стёрлись из памяти. Они всегда сопровождали собой либо слёзы, либо невыносимую боль, либо всё вместе взятое. Тогда он совершил ужасную ошибку, и уже ничего не сможет исправить её.  
  
      «Почему? Почему я тогда был так слеп? Почему я упустил тебя из виду и допустил это?» — вновь ставшие привычными терзания души. На глазницах стали наворачиваться слёзы, которые скелет быстро стёр тыльной стороной ладони, облачённой в перчатку без пальцев. Сейчас нужно было нацепить привычную маску, чтобы спокойно взять букет цветов и принести  **ему** , попросив прощения и раскаявшись.  
  
      Постепенно Инк приближался к деревянному мосту, и уже после вошёл в маленький городок, на окраине которого стоял цветочный магазин. Все с радостными возгласами встречали своего защитника, махая рукой и желая всего самого наилучшего ему и его семье. Он не особо любил свой дом и родственные связи, которые там образовались. Даже несмотря на счастливый брак и чудесного сына, он не чувствовал себя там, как у себя дома. Всё было чужое, не родное, пусть и уже ставшее привычным. Ему до безумия хотелось вернуть прежние времена, когда он проводил время с любимым другом. Но всё было потеряно навеки, ничего совершенно не вернуть, даже если очень захочется.  
  
      Проскользнув мимо остальных монстров, услышавших имя создателя, Инк вошёл в цветочную лавку, утопая в разных запахах цветов от сладкого до немного горьковатого. Крольчиха не сразу заметила покупателя, что дало ему время осмотреться и приглянуть какой-нибудь очаровательный букет, который бы мог  **ему**  понравиться.  
  
      — Ох, мистер Инк, простите, я не услышала, как вы вошли, — опомнилась крольчиха, поправив шляпу. — Неужто решили наутро преподнести подарочек мистеру Дриму? Тогда я бы вам посоветовала белые розы, они…  
      — Дайте, пожалуйста, букет бордовых роз, — не слушая её, перебил он.  
      — Бордовые? — вопросительно подняла она бровь, посмотрев на покупателя, как на дурака. — Вы уверены? Я бы не советовала их преподносить вашему мужу.  
      — Можно, пожалуйста, без лишних вопросов? — тошным голосом попросил Инк, который уже даже не пытался выглядеть дружелюбным. Блёстки на тех розах напоминали звёзды Outertale’а, и приносили ещё большую боль, тоску и печаль. Бутоны были прекрасны, и почти сразу приглянулись ему. Возможно, не было бы всё так больно, если не воспоминания, которые с каждой минутой приближались к кульминации.  
  
      — Я очень спешу, поэтому, не могли бы вы их все украсить и назвать мне цену?  
       — Что вы, о какой цене может идти речь? — её голос слегка дрожал, выдавая неумело спрятанное волнение. Её явно тревожило отнюдь не жизнерадостное настроение покупателя, и не хотелось в лишний раз доставать его с расспросами. Для поднятия его настроения она решила не только обвернуть бархатные розы в красивую упаковку из сеточки, подвязав всё атласным бантиком, но и отдала отнюдь не дешёвый букет даром. Пусть, она и не могла понять всё досконально, но у неё складывались подозрения, что у защитника их мира с кем-то не сложились отношения, и это уж точно не был Дрим, иначе бы он хотя бы немного выслушал её. «У мистера Инка появились неудачные отношения на стороне? Интересно, кто же это, и как давно?» — спрашивала она себя, пока немного приукрашивала букет и отдавала в руки грустно улыбнувшемуся скелету.  
  
      — Пожалуйста. Если не секрет, то кому вы собираетесь дарить его?  
      — Одному своему давнему другу, — томно ответил он, доставая из кармана мелочь и кладя на деревянный стол. — Я виноват перед ним. Не думаю, что этот букет загладит вину, но я попытаюсь.  
  
      Крольчиха сказала что-то вслед уходящему Инку, однако тот не слушал. Он с головой погряз в дурманящем, пьянящем запахе роз, выращенных в этой вселенной. В голову внезапно пришла идея того, что цветы помогут справиться с кошмарами. Почему? Да просто так. Это было единственное, на что он мог надеяться сейчас, что визит пройдёт удачно, и цветы будут кстати.  
  


*******

  
  
      Как бы не был занят Инк, он старался не забывать о своём друге и по возможности заглядывал в гости. В отличие от угрюмого Эррора, он всегда приходил счастливым бодрым. По слухам, Чернильница сошёлся со своим лучшим другом, Дримом, и теперь большую часть времени проводил с любимым, с тем, кто каждый день заставлял просыпаться с улыбкой на черепе. Однако какими бы счастливыми не были его отношения, он старался не задевать их во время встреч с Ошибкой, и постоянно уводил разговор в другую степь, подальше от его личной жизни. Эррор до сих пор любил его, и Инк прекрасно осознавал это, потому-то и старался не разговаривать о подобном, чтобы не ранить друга, и без того наслышавшийся кучи сплетен.  
Тем временем редкие приставания и подколки Эррора становились более двусмысленными, что больше забавляло Инка, чем приводило в недовольство. Ему было без разницы, в каком смысле будут фразы, лишь бы друг был счастлив хотя бы в минуты нахождения рядом с объектом обожания. Между тем, Чернильница всё ещё не догадывался об издевательствах, всё ещё ему казалось, что причина немного угнетённого настроения Ошибки — слухи о его романе с Дримом.  
  
      Шло время, кто-то из Сансов решил устроить вечеринку в честь Инка, дабы сполна отплатить за недавнее спасение их вселенной. Составлялся список тех, кто должен был придти на приватную вечеринку. Его проверял лично Инк, чтобы не упустить из виду неприглашённого и после оправдываться тем, что организатор забыл вписать имя. Изначально Эррора туда впускать совершенно не хотели, даже спустя время особого доверия к нему не было, но скелет настаивал, что без друга и сам не ступит на порог дома, в котором всё будет проводиться, уж больно важно его присутствие на этом мероприятии.  
  
      Поначалу всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Гости были счастливы, весь дом был на ушах из-за громкой музыки, да и алкоголь делал своё дело, отравляя разум и стирая границы морали. Инк радовался, что всё было идеальным, и старался ни на шаг не отпускать от себя Эррора, чтобы не потерять того, и чтобы в случае чего ему не наговорили всяких гадостей об личной жизни возлюбленного, являющиеся правдой. Тот же старался вести себя вполне обычно, не замечать странных взглядов, направленных в его сторону, и подшучивать над другом в любой удобный момент, доводя того до истерического смеха.  
  
      Однако Дрим на пару минут забрал свою вторую половинку, и Эррору пришлось не на долгое время остаться одному. Настроение было на высоте, но вплоть до того момента, как один из Сансов (вроде это был Ред), не решил подшутить над влюблённым голубком, сначала задевая прошлое, а после уже перейдя на наставника, так и не вернувшегося обратно. Он утверждал, что к чёрту Эррор сдался тому, так как у него есть и любовь всей жизни, и множество друзей, Ошибка лишь будет белой вороной среди всех, и уж лучше было бы ему свалить подальше от него, пока сердечко не разбилось.  
  
      — Что за чепуху ты несёшь? — задал единственный вопрос он, на что получил вполне внятный ответ:  
      — А ты сходи в кладовую и поймёшь, о чём я.  
  
      Абсолютно не хотелось верить в слова выпившего скелета, но он был уверен в своих словах, даже несмотря на своё состояние, при котором довольно сложно врать. Эррор пытался отогнать от себя скверные мысли, он всей душой надеялся, что всё было ложью, но все его надежды в миг обрушились, когда он дошёл до кладовки, заглянул за угол и увидел Дрима, жадно целующего своего любимого, и Инка, что с удовольствием отвечал на поцелуй. Весь мир в одночасье рухнул. Слухи оказались правдивы. Последняя нить здравого смысла, за которую он держался изо всех сил, дабы не кануть в бездну тьмы, оборвалась. У него больше не было смысла притворяться хорошим.  
  
      Быстро уйдя с места слежки, Эррор направился в сторону стола, на который можно было поставить бокал. Проходя мимо Блубери, у него в единственный раз, спросили об ужасном настроении, однако он не ответил. Звуков для него не существовало, поток мыслей оборвал связи с реальностью. В последний раз взглянув в сторону кладовой, из которой счастливыми выходила парочка скелетов, он ушёл из этой вселенной в другую.  
  
      Сразу после интимных пары минут Инк хотел вернуться к другу и продолжить весёлый вечер, однако не успел он выйти, как на него набросился перепуганный Блубери, сначала мямлящий что-то непонятное, а после уже сообщивший о том, что Эррор всё видел и знает. Тревога в одно мгновение охватила скелета, заставляя накручивать себе самые страшные мысли. Его подопечный был вполне неуравновешенной личностью, который мог в любой момент сорваться и нарушить обещание, поэтому Инк и старался проводить время рядом с ним, дабы не подвергнуть другие вселенные опасности. Он хотел стать лучшим другом для Ошибки, чтобы в любой момент можно было успокоить того одним словом или ещё как-то, но никак в его планы не входило влюблять в себя бывшего врага.  
  
      Отдав бокал Дриму, Инк достал из-за спины кисть и нарисовал портал. Он хотел как можно скорее найти Эррора, чтобы успокоить того и всё разъяснить, но было уже поздно. Во вселенной, где он после купит цветы, уже царил хаос. Эррор сорвался и начал уничтожение АВ, напоминая её жителям, каково это жить в страхе и ужасе перед смертью. Попытки образумить друга канули в лету, тьма с головой поглотила его, управляя своей жертвой. Эррор был решительно настроен в уничтожении бывшего врага, от чего у того в груди всё больно сжималось, а на глазницах наворачивались слёзы.  
  
      Много красок было пролито тогда, множество крепких нитей оказались оборваны. Язвительные слова, сказанные тогда Эррором, являющиеся правдой, помогли многое осознать Инку, хоть уже и было поздно. Только во время того боя он понял, как был слеп и не заметил того, как постепенно терял ставшего дорогим ему друга, не замечая его проблем. Роман с Дримом был лишь каплей в огромном океане проблем и переживаний Эррора, однако надежда на счастливую жизнь с другом — было единственное, что держало его наплаву. Инк всё ещё пытался образумить друга, но тот даже если и хотел, то не давал заднюю и продолжал сражаться до победного.  
  
      Вот и настал тот самый ужасный момент, что после станет самым ужасным кошмаром Инка. Потеряв самообладание, Эррор попытался ударить оппонента. Понимая, что всё может окончиться не так удачно, Инк зажмурился и в ответ ударил друга кистью. Послышался характерный звук «Game over’а». В страхе он распахнул глазницы, не желая верить своему слуху, но всё было досконально понятно. Он смог ранить душу Эррора, разбив ту вдребезги и убив его. Кисть выпала из рук, а пелена слёз затмила взор.  
  
      — Ты всё же смог меня ударить, — фраза, которая раз за разом будет вызывать сильный поток слёз у скелета и желание самоубиться. Инк не хотел ранить его и тем более убивать. Это ведь несчастный случай, верно? Страшная ошибка, которую совершили оба, поплатившись самым дорогим — дружбой и крепкими отношениями.  
  
      Чернильница обещал залечить раны, только если тот потерпит немного, но было слишком поздно, даже его магия не сможет вернуть душу монстра и вернуть того к жизни. В последний раз обняв Инка, Эррор признался в любви в привычной, несерьёзной манере и после прахом осел на одежде дорогого скелета, оставив после себя лишь очки с красной оправой и толстовку. Только к скелету хотели подойти и поблагодарить за спасение, как тот крепко-накрепко прижал к себе вещи и со слезами на глазницах стал кричать куда-то в пустоту. Совершенно не хотелось верить в столь ужасный исход, в то, что всё происходит именно с ним. Это всё казалось просто ужасным сном, но всё было наяву, и отрицать тут нет смысла. Он убил единственного, кто мог действительно поднять настроение одним лишь своим видом, и кто мог стать прекрасным защитником спустя время и поддержку.  
  


*******

  
  
      Как и двенадцать лет назад он вновь идёт по той же тропе. Как и раньше на нём нет ни капли радости, лишь грусть и тоска, а в груди всё больно и неприятно сжимается. Однако в тот раз в его руках были толстовка с очками, сейчас же букет роз, которые он положит на могилу и после проведёт возле неё целый день, выпав из мира, как и тогда. Outertale совсем не изменился за время его отсутствия здесь, оно и к лучшему, ведь сейчас ему будет довольно просто найти поставленную им же могилу дорогого друга.  
  
      За время его блужданий по вселенной, ему никто, к счастью, не встретился и уже к концу пути он дошёл до друга, возле которого стоял странный скелет с растекающимся телом. Оба были крайне удивлены и даже боялись поприветствовать друг друга. Подросток был чем-то похож на Эррора, и это выражалось не только в чёрном цвете его тела, схожей одежде, но и недовольном взгляде, от которого Инка пробирала дрожь.  
  
      — Да ладно? — с нотками гнева начал он, вскинув руки. — Я уж думал, ты совсем про батю забыл, что было бы не удивительно с твоей-то памятью.  
      — Т-ты… — язык заплетался. Из-за накативших воспоминаний и без того было трудно говорить, так ещё и внезапно появившийся ребёнок Эррора, странно обращающийся к посетителю могилы.  
      — Я Пейпер Джем, ваше с батей слияние, — пояснил тот, посмотрев в сторону надгробия. — Я появился сразу после его смерти из остатков вашей с ним битвы. И я здесь, можно сказать, живу с самого моего появления.  
      — Ты двенадцать лет прожил один? — удивлённо спросил Чернильный, хлопая глазницами, на что получил одобрительный кивок. — Раз уж ты и моё слияние, то почему ты не стал искать меня?  
      — А надо было? — прищурившись, фыркнул Пейпер. — У тебя же есть своя семья, к чёрту тебе сдался ещё один ребёнок?  
      — И что с того, ты тоже, по сути, являешься моим ребёнком, а значит, я должен о тебе заботиться, — томно ответил Инк, подойдя к могиле и сложив на неё букет цветов. В голову вновь накатили воспоминания о счастливых деньках, проведённых в этом месте рядом с дорогим другом, от которых на глазницах выступили крупинки слёз, а на черепе появилась грустная улыбка. Пусть и знакомство с Пейпер Джемом длилось пару минут, но уже можно было заметить явные сходства с Эррором, особенно если сравнивать того ещё будучи не влюблённым в Чернильницу. Грубость, резкость и вечное недовольство. «Если он единственное, что осталось от тебя, то я готов окружить его заботой и лаской, лишь бы он не повторил твою судьбу» — мысленно пообещал он, взглянув на рядом стоящего скелета и протянув тому руку.  
  
      — Иди сюда, расскажешь мне о том, как проводил время, — пытаясь быть как можно дружелюбнее, подозвал он Пейпер Джема, что доселе боялся подойти к внезапно объявившемуся отцу и стоял в стороне. — Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.  
  
      Неизвестно сколько времени они пробыли у могилы давно умершего скелета, но беседа была вполне спокойной, Инк даже смог рассмеяться от шуток ПиДжи, которые тот сочинял, находясь рядом с отцом. Неприятный осадок от ошибки прошлого спал, оставив место лёгкости и душевному равновесию. Время, проведённое вместе, было вполне забавным: они рассказывали истории друг другу, малой постепенно привыкал к маленьким переменам в своей жизни, также ощущалось присутствие третьего, и частенько они обращались к Эррору, как к живому. Инк даже умудрился позабыть про свою настоящую семью, что наверняка не одну сотню вселенных обошла в поисках сбежавшего от них скелета. Да и сейчас это было не так важно. Наконец, он смог обрести долгожданный покой, для которого просто требовалось навестить давнего друга и найти заблудшего сына.  
  
      — Мы скоро вернёмся, не скучай, — сказал напоследок Инк, уходя вместе со слиянием из вселенной к себе домой.  
  
      Дрим спокойно отнёсся к пополнению в их маленькой семейке, Палетт же был на седьмом небе от счастья и радовался тому, что не будет так одиноко во время ежедневных вылазок родителей. Пейпер Джему было трудно привыкнуть к новым переменам, чаще всего он был груб и постоянно подшучивал над Палеттом, который был не против и делал тоже самое в ответ. По выходным они в обязательном порядке ходили к Эррору, рассказывая все события недели и жалуясь на то, что его нет рядом. Всё со временем нормализовалось, а кошмар, тревожащий сон Инка, прекратился. Пусть, скелет так и не смог полюбить свою семью, он всё равно старался выглядеть счастливым, хотя бы ради Пейпер Джема, ставшего для него лучиком света.


End file.
